The Consequence
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: What happens when you take two teenagers, add a party, a guys ego, waaaay too much alcohol and a confidence boost? Actions have consequences right? Rated T though it might change in future chapters. SoKai. Picture by me! ;D That's right! I can MMD! ;D
1. 17 and pregnant, I'm so screwed!

**Helloo fanfictioners! Here I am with a new story! (Yeah I know I haven't updated my other one! I'm getting a little bored of it and I just want it to be over already! Does that make me a bad person? ): ) But yeah, I got this idea on the bus home. (Where else do I get my ideas though seriously :L) Heres a little background info on our two main protagonists!**

**Kairi, she's like like any other teenager. But college and friends are her main focus' right now. She's not allowed boys in her life due to strict parents _Y__et that doesn't stop her. Kairi you little devil you! ;) _She's not popular but not unpopular, just that bit in between. She's had two boyfriends in her teenage years who both cheated on her and left for someone 'better'. Since, she's just avoided boys altogether.**

**Now Sora. Ohhhh, Soraaa. He's our teenage heartbreaker. The crush we all had, who was just an all round asswipe once you go to know him. He's Mr Popularity. Deemed a Legend for the amount of girls he's _nailed _since he turned sixteen_. _Failing in college but couldn't give two shits about his future. All he cared about was his friends, the next girl he was gonna pounce on like a lion and parties with alcohol. Lots of it!**

**They both get invited to a house party where Kairi's bottled up emotions about guys explode out and Sora see's her as an easy target. With waaaaaay too much to drink and confidence soaring through the roof, the two teens experience the night of their lives. But actions have consequences.**

**This is my first 'first person' fic so forgive me if some of it doesn't make sence! I'm more comfortable when writing in 'third person'. Hey ho! Off we go! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, (I'd freaking love to!) I only own the plot and any future O.C's I may or may not add. Happy reading! :D**

_Kairi's POV:_

_"You're pregnant?!_" screamed my best friend down the phone at me.

"Could you honestly scream any louder? I'm pretty sure the entire island knows now." I moaned.

_"Sorry, but wow! When did you find this out?"_

"About two hours ago. I was due on a week ago and was sick this morning. I had to leave a little earlier this morning to buy a test and ended up buying like three just to be sure. I had to hide them in my bag for the entire day and hide them up my shirt before I came home. I took all three tests and there you have it. Two little lines saying I'm in a delicate condition! It all adds up. The night at the party. It was 9 days ago. I was due on two days after that. But it just never came. I thought I was just being paranoid, but when I was sick this morning I had to know for sure."

_"Is that why you were acting strange today?"_

"Yeah, I just didn't wanna tell anyone until I knew for sure" I sighed twiddling with my long red locks whilst lying on my front on my puffy duvet cover.

_"Who's the father?"_ she asked.

I shuddered at the question. I knew exactly who and I hated myself for being so stupid. Out of all the guys I've slept with and '_he'_ gets me pregnant. (Which is not many. Two or three now?) I'm freaking out. It was a stupid drunken fling at one of my friend's house parties, we both clearly drank too much and things went too far. He's not exactly 'father' material either. I mean the guys idea of fun is sitting in front of his Xbox with his moron friends or getting _wasted_ at a friend's house or in the middle of a car park with said morons. I didn't even have a crush on this guy! It would have made sense if I did, but I didn't. I didn't like him one bit! Too far up his own ass for me. I was cursing myself. Yeah sure, the guy is hot. Everything about him is just...gah! Like butter wouldn't melt right? Just perfect in every way. Well...when I say _every _way, I don't exactly mean _every_ way. He has his dickish ways. Like how he completely ignores me like I'm not even there, how he's the biggest dumbass going, yet all the girls love him for his looks and guys wanted to be him for his way with girls. He's one of these guys who gets praised for how many girls he manages to get into bed. Funny how if it were the other way round, the girl would be deemed a slut for the rest of her life. I seriously doubt he'd even remember the night at the party, what he did or who I am for that matter. Urgh! Why was I so stupid?! I'm no better than those sluttish girls who welcomed him warmly between their legs! Worse thing now is I have evidence hiding underneath my shirt. And pretty soon it's going to start showing.

"It's..." I stumbled.

I'm so scared. I have no idea what to do. I could tell him, and he could either buck his ideas up and support me, or he could laugh me out of the room.  
>Then again, I could get rid of it and pretend it never happened. My parent's wouldn't need to know, (cause if they did my father would announce world war three and my mother would break down.) Not to mention, my brother Axel would kill him. Considering he's part of his so called 'group'.<br>Why me! Why couldn't I have been the grown up in this! I'm in no position to have a baby! I'm in college! I have a dead end job working part time in a bar, occasionally performing on karaoke nights to get an extra bit of pay, not that much money, no place of my own. I'm seventeen years old and pregnant!  
>I could feel myself about to break down as my blue eyes watered up.<p>

_"Kairi?"_ my friend mumbled through the phone on hearing my quiet weeps.

"It's Sora's" I sniffled and a tear rolled down my cheek.

_"...oh...my...g...the asshole Sora right?"_

"Yeah. I'm screwed. My life is over! I'm not ready for this!" I cried to my friend, but not loud enough for my parents to hear downstairs.

_"Kairi, calm down! Have you explored other options? Abortion? Adoption?"_

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" I cried softly, wiping my eyes into my black hooded sweater. Sure of the fact my eyeliner and mascara had run and made me look like a zombie.

_"Hey Kai, since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we go shopping. Me, you, Olette and Xion. Nothing like a bit of retail therapy. Afterward we can go to Sprinkles ice cream parlour! What do you say? It would help you take your mind off of things"_

"Nam, I'm not sure I'm feeling up to it. I'm gonna need a few days to grasp what's happening"

_"Who says your friends can't help your through it? Besides, you have no choice in the matter. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow! Love ya!"_ and with that, my best friend had gone.

Don't get me wrong, I love that girl to pieces. But she really irritates me sometimes. That's just the person she is.  
>I smiled as I set my phone down onto my bedside draw and stood up onto my cold laminate flooring. I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and Googled similar situations wondering if I could relate to them. I didn't even know how far gone I was. Could have been a day, three days, more. I needed more info on this. As I scrolled through, it was amasing how many girls my age or younger beginning adulthood early. It scared me. Deciding I'd seen enough for one day, I shut my laptop not bothering to turn it off and placed it back underneath my bed. Walking over to my wardrobe I pulled out a pair of fluffy pink pyjama bottoms from the draws underneath and a vest top. I took off my leggings and wriggled into my pyjama bottoms. I took off my jumper and t-shirt and stared at my stomach in the mirror. Lightly trailing my fingers over the flesh. Hard to believe there was a little person growing in there. After thinking that, there was no way I could get rid of it. If I was gonna do adult things then I'd accept the consequences. I pulled on my vest top and grabbed my phone from the table beside my bed. I pulled up my top to reveal my belly and quickly took a photo. A thought flew across my mind as I tossed my phone onto my bed. How was I gonna break the news to my strict 'no boys allowed' parents? They didn't even know I was sexually active. I ran my fingers through my long red hair and sighed as I sat down at my dresser and began tugging a brush through my red knots and tying my hair back into a messy bun with my fringe still dangling over my forehead. I rubbed off all the spoilt make up and checked for pimples. I was gonna get them bad now. Same with cravings and aches I read about and learned about in sex education at school.<p>

"Kairi! Dinners ready!" called a female voice from downstairs.

"Okay! Be right there!" What kind of a world would I be bringing a child into?

Sora Strife. The father to my unborn child. I did wonder what the future had in store for me.

**I tried to make it longer but I just couldn't get anymore out! :L I'm gonna start chapter 2 straight away. :) Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think! :D I'd also like to hear about what you'd like to see in this fic too! Peace!  
><strong>**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Hello Fanfictioners! Here's the second instalment to The Consequence! I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed typing it! :) Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought! :) I've had a really bad week so this is my way of cheering up! I've been half deaf all week as I've got a blockage in my ear and my stupid mutthhaaaafudging doctor won't listen to me! So at the moment, I have an ear which feels like I'm underwater and one that I can hear with parcially, seeing as I'm parcially deaf anyway, the blocked one is my good one. Great! (Y) -_- I've found this stuff which is meant to help sowith a bit of luck I should be back to normal soon! I hope so, as I'm tired of getting dirty looks from parents who have to keep repeating themselves when I talk to them. (I work in a nursery if nobody knew :L) So yeah, I'm annoyed! :L Oh! And Happpyyyy Halloowwweeeeeeeen! :P I get to dress up as a Vampire for work, then I'm dressing up as a Dead School Girl for a night on the town with my two very best friends! *Put's on Scottish accent* Canneee wait! :D  
><strong>**I own nothing in this except for the plot! Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix 3**

_**Kairi's**__** P.O.V**  
>Dear diary. Yesterday I found out I was pregnant. I know what you're thinking. You stupid idiot! Yes I know, I'm an idiot. But I'm now being the adult and dealing with the consequences of my actions. Who's the father you might ask? It just so happens that the biggest asshole on the planet is the father. He doesn't even know it yet. I've decided I'm keeping it. That's even if he cares to show me the time of day. Even if he doesn't, (Which wouldn't be surprising) I'm confident I could do this without him. (Sorta) I just have to tell my parents. They're gonna go through the roof! Ugh. I have no idea when to tell them or how to. Wish me luck!<em>

I shut my diary and shoved it into my draw under a load of books and paper. Along with the matching pen with pink fluff on top of it. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I heard the chirpy voice of none other than my best friend. My mother let her upstairs and a knock came at my bedroom door.

"Come in Nam" I replied to her as I sat down on the end of my bed.

"Hey! How are you doing?" she asked quietly as she let herself in shut the door behind her.

"Still pregnant" I joked. Namine came and sat down next to me holding a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've decided I'm gonna keep it. I kinda thought about it when I looked at myself in the mirror yesterday and decided then. I thought about it more when I went to bed last night and I'm going to keep it that way. It's gonna be hard but I'll get through it...eventually" I murmured.

To Namine, it may seem like I'm dealing with this quite well, but on the inside? I was screaming. But I can't have an abortion. I wouldn't go through with it.

I felt like I could burst into tears! Why did it have to be him!

"I'm so scared Nam! Scared doesnt even cover it, I'm petrified!" I cried into my best friends shoulders as she held me close.

"You don't need to be, you've got us to help you every step of the way" she comforted. "You always will have. I promise"

**_Namine's P.O.V_**

I felt so sorry for my best friend. I felt useless, it's not like I could turn back time and stop the events from occurring. I honestly didn't know what to say or do. This girl has been my best friend ever since pre-school and I hate seeing her like this. I could tell she was scared, the poor girl was shaking next to me. But she wanted to keep it. Her mind was made up.

"Come on Kai. Lets sort you out. What are you wearing today?" I smiled as I pulled Kairi to her feet and over to her wardrobe.

"This is cute?" I commented as I pulled out a white oversized t-shirt with DIOR written on the front, but it also spelt out DINOSAUR and had a small golden print of one near the top. Before Kairi could object, I flung the item on her head, then pulled out a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans and passed them to her. I know it may seem like I'm not showing much interest in her baby, in all honesty I was trying to get her to think of anything but her baby. Right now she needs to think about herself. If she's gonna keep this thing, then she needs to get things sorted. Tell her parents, register herself at her doctors surgery saying she's expecting and all the other things she'll have to do.

**_Kairi's P.O.V_**  
>"Nam, don't tell the girls just yet, I don't wanna jinx it by telling too many people and end up loosing it. Besides, with Xion's blabber mouth it probably wouldn't stay secret for long. I just wanna tell the main people first, being you, Sora and my..." I gulped.<p>

"My parents"

I was terrified. My parents thought rather highly of me since I breezed my way through school and got great grades. They always prided themselves on me because Axel failed school and would rather be with his friends drinking and partying rather than getting good grades. What were they going to think of their little golden girl now?

"What are you gonna say to Sora?" My blonde friend asked.

"I don't know. I guess, tell him what's happened, and say I'm keeping it. Whether or not he wants to be involved is entirely up to him."

"So say he does want to be involved, what next?"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

Namine looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Well, are you gonna be one of those couples who just stay together for the sake of the kid?"

"Nam, we'll probably never will be. Why be committed to someone who you have no feelings for? Surely that would push us apart further anyway. Besides I don't even know if he wants in on this or not"

"If you ask me, I say he should be 'in' on this. He helped you get into this mess so theres not a reason on this earth why he can't help you clean it up. Take some responsibility in his pathetic uneducated life. I am amazed how he made it through school and into college."

"Aren't we all?" I giggled.

"I hope this kid doesn't take after it's dad." Namine joked.

I laughed a little and ran my hands over my stomach in circular motions.

"Right, I have to pee, so by the time I get back, you need to have those eyes dried, be dressed and ready to go. Got it?" Namine pointed at me and winked.

"I could have gone without knowing the first bit Nam" I giggled.

Namine let herself out of my room and headed to the bathroom. Quickly, I chucked on what she had thrown at me and looked at myself in the mirror. Pulling up my shirt a little I glanced down at my flat tummy. It sure wasn't going to look like that for a long time. Again I gently rubbed a hand over it and smiled. I was fascinated by it all. How can something created by something so small grow into something magnificent. In a way, I was kinda looking forward to being a mummy, scared out of my wits about it none the less, but excited about it. I smiled to myself and sat at my dresser and pulled a hairbrush through my red locks. I wonder if it'll have red or brown hair. Or both! Blue eyes for certain, seeing we both have baby blues. Though mine are a little darker than Sora's cerulean ones, boy or girl...if it were a girl, I wonder if she'd take after me and sneak around. If it were a boy...it would probably take after Sora...Why am I thinking about all this now?! I'm not even past the 'safe date' (it's a term I've heard my mum's friends use when they get to a certain amount of weeks. After the so called 'safe date' they can announce and baby shop to their hearts content!) I don't even know if Sora wants anything to do with it! Calm down Kairi! Let's take this one step at a time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary. I did plan on not telling Olette and Xion, but somehow, they just guessed. I have no idea how, I didn't let on about it, I didn't make things obvious but they guessed. I was gobsmacked when Xion just blurted out with "You're pregnant aren't you". I guess you can't keep secrets from your friends. It turned into a rather interesting day, if anything, this whole baby thing has brought me and my girls closer. We decided to go for ice cream first, and it was then Xion noticed a certain 'glowing' about me. She'd read about it in one of her mum's old magazines she left laying around. After the squeals of delight and discussions on who gets to be it's godmother, Xion thought it'd be a good idea to go 'take a look' at baby clothes! BAD BAD BAD idea! I'm now more broody than ever! The stuff was soo cute! Though I wish they had more of a colour choice rather than blue, pink, yellow or white. Pretty plain and boring, but that didn't make the stuff any less cute. Olette picked out a pink baby grow set with a bib and vest from the hanger and showed it to me. On the bib, it said 'Pretty like Mummy!' and on the baby grow it had a little pink teddy bear embrioded on. IT WAS TINY! I fell in love with it instantly! I told Olette if I were to have a girl, she needed to buy that for me! We came across all the older baby clothes. A huge selection of boys and girls. Jeans, trackie bottoms, chinos, and cute t-shirts, jumpers and cardigans for the boys. Dresses, skirts, tights, dungarees, adorable pink shirts and cardigans for girls. Not to mention the amount of booties, shoes and scratch mittens, followed by hair accessories. At this rate, this kids gonna be more stylish than me! I think my brain's going to overload from too much cuteness!<em>

I mentally slapped myself. It was no time to be squealing over baby clothes! I had to tell Sora. Yeah, I'll do him first. I'd rather put off telling my parents as long as I

can.

* * *

><p>I spent the entire Sunday thinking about how I could give the news to the father. The guy doesn't even speak to me. Ugh. This is gonna be hard.<p>

"Hey Kairi! My punters are waiting!" Yelled my retard of a boss. I hated him. I'm pretty sure everyone did. At some point in our lives, I'm sure we've all imagined his head on a stick and zombies feeding on his carcus. (Should I see a therapist?)

"Sorry sir! I'll do better I promise!" I called back sympathetic as I poured out drink orders from the tap. I hated working in this place sometimes. It was your average Joe place, not exactly 'clean' and the people who came here weren't exactly any better. The amount of time's my friend Yuffie pulled me out of a drunken perverts sight...let's just say if I were to give a £1 for every time that happened, I'd be freaking rich! Yuffie was a few years older than me and lived on her own. When the night was slow, we'd always chill out and have a laugh with each other. There was this time where this old guy was so drunk, he passed out on the bar and me and Yuffie used a permanent marker on the side of his face. The guy finally woke up half an hour after and walked out with 'I love penis' written all over the right side of his face. He hadn't shown his face in here since!

"£2.50 please" I said to the 'punter' as my boss calls them. He handed me the money and I placed it into the till. How I couldn't wait to leave this hell hole today. I have so much on my mind!

"Kairi!" The annoying voice called again. I looked over to answer, and he just glared at me with his arms folded. Seriously, what was this guys problem today!

"Yes sir?" I answered as I slowly walked over to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you tonight? You're all over the place!"

'Am I?' I thought. 'Let it go Kairi, it's not worth it'

"Sorry sir, I just have a lot on my mind" I replied apologetic.

"Well get your act together! Jesus, I didn't employ you to stand around and look pretty!" He spat angrily at me and then walked off into his office and slammed the door.

Ohhhh soo many things I wanted to scream and shout at him then! But I can't! I need this goddamned job!

"Don't let him get to ya" Yuffie said as she came up by the side of me.

"I swear he just hates me. Got something against red heads or something" I muttered in annoyance.

"Look at it this way, at least you have hair" Yuffie smirked at me. In an instant, I giggled at her remark. Not too loud though, I didn't want 'it' to rise from his office again just to moan at me for breathing. How long do I have left of my shift?!

* * *

><p>Monday came around and for the entire walk to college, I was tired, and freaking out. How was I gonna tell him? How was I meant to get him away from his bonehead friends and not make it look suspicious? Ugh. I had to be careful because of my brother too. If he found out, he'd tell my parents and my whole 'telling them last' thing will go up in flames.<br>I met my friends at the gates and we walked into the grounds where everyone was standing around chatting. I kept my eye out for a certain someone. I had to tell him today.

"Hey Kai, isn't that him over there?" Namine asked me discreetly. I looked over to where Namine was looking, and there he was. In all his glory, Sora Strife. He made me sick! With his perfect brunette hair which spiked sexily in all directions, those gorgeous blue eyes of his, that stupid yet charming personality of his and is so called, 'hawt' body which only some girls got to dream about! Ugh! Wait...why am I feeling flustered. Pull it together! He's a bonehead!

_**Sora's P.O.V**_  
>I stood with my friends waiting for that god awful bell to ring, starting the day. It's like being in school again, since when did college have bells! Ugh.<p>

"Yo Sora, what you doing after college?" My best bud Riku asked me whilst dangling his arm around his latest item. A girl who looked about 12, but she was in her first year of college like us. Dressed in what could only be described as underwear, obviously. I guess that's how he likes his ladies. Less clothing as possible. Eh. Can't complain, I'm pretty much the same. Not proud of it but hey ho, you reap what to sow right?

"Not much man. Being tossed homework left right and centre cause I'm so far behind." I replied half-heartedly.  
>Heh, like I give a shit, my old man doesn't care and my mum's always out with her so called friends 'clubbing' as she puts it. She's clearly seeing other guys when she goes out. Failing marriage and everything. Why should I put the effort in when they do nothing for me. Since the age of 7 is when it all started. I'd have to walk myself to school, make my own lunches, do my homework with no help, heck I was lucky to get birthday and Christmas presents from them. It didn't always used to be like this though, we used to be really happy, but something changed. To this day I still don't know what.<p>

"Xbox later?" Riku suggested.

"Obviously!" I cheered back to him.

"Oh my god Sora! Dudee! The girl you nailed at the party is over there! Kairi is it? Looking hot as per usual. Like I've been saying over and over for the past week! Go and talk to her!" Hayner, another of my friends stated annoyingly as he came up behind me and stated pushing me towards the girl. I quickly moved out of the way and backed up.

"Hayner, two things okay! One? Don't ever say that out loud! Axel will brutally murder me if he heard I screwed his little sister! And two, no fucking way! What am I meant to say anyway? 'Oh hey? Yeah we fucked at Roxas' party, wanna hang out?' Idiot." I muttered.

"Not exactly that, but something along those lines"

"Don't be a dumbass" I spat out of annoyance.

"You do need a girl or something though. You're becoming a manwhore" Roxas smirked.

"No I'm not" I objected.

"Yes you are man" Riku added. Thanks alot guys!

I looked up and saw said girl standing near the gates with her friends. Like Hayner was saying, 'looking hot as per usual' yeah, maybe she does, with those long red locks of hers, an abnormal colour, but it suited her. I still remember running my fingers through the pool of red silk, the smell was so sweet, a mixture of alcohol and strawberry shampoo lingered in my nostrils. As memories of that night came back, I tasted her lips on mine as I licked them. Her darkish blue eyes were staring up from underneath me, occasionally being covered by her long lashes. Skin soft to the touch...gah! That moment with her, it felt...different. I actually _enjoyed _it.  
>I'd known her for ages and sometimes even hung out with her with my friends and hers, since Hayner's girlfriend was Olette, one of Kairi's best friends, and my buddy Roxas really, really...really liked her other best friend. But with a body like that and the perfect blonde hair blue eyes combination how could you not? But me and this red head girl had just never talked. Not even muttered a word to each other. Either she was shy, or she just plain straight didn't like me. Probably didn't like me, I am an asshole. I'll admit that. Hey! At least I'm honest. But when we saw each other at the party, she kind of opened up to me. Not voluntary of course, alcohol and shots played a part in this. Saying about how she's been hurt by two guys who left her for something better than her which is why she doesn't bother with guys. I don't see why, I mean, she is hot I'll give her that. But anyway, we ended up talking for ages about god knows what, she kissed me randomly and things went from there. Yeah okay, maybe I took advantage of the situation, but she came onto me first and like I said, I'm an asshole.<br>Looking on over to her, I noticed she was looking towards the floor with a sad expression on her face.  
>'Wonder what she's thinking about' I thought to myself. Has she seen me and now feels full of regret? Does she now think she's no better than any other girl who's slept with me? Hmmm.<p>

I looked back to my group of friends to find Hayner walking on over to meet his lover. 'Love.' The word makes me wanna throw up. Call me insensitive, but I just don't care for that part of life. I never have. Why have someone attached to your hip 24/7? Unsure if I should follow him over incase he said something stupid to Kairi, I went with instinct just to save my ass if he dropped me in it by setting me up.

_**Kairi's**** P.O.V**  
><em>Oh shit! He's coming over! Fuck fuckity fucccccckk. What do I do!? Oh my god I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! How they hell am I supposed to do this?! I'm in way over my head! I mean look at him! He's a dick! A bonehead! A moron! ...oh gosh those eyes...GAH! I was having a complete meltdown and here I am trying to hide it and relax, rather than running away screaming!  
>It's fine! Just breathe...iiin...and out...in...out...phew...<p>

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Don't forget to leave a review! :D  
>-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.<strong>


	3. As if things couldn't get any worse

**Hello Fanfictioners! Here I am with the 3rd installment to The concequence! :D I hope y'all had a great Halloween! ;D I had to dress as a Vampire for the kids at nursery and in the evening I was a zombie school girl for the night out with my friendlings! It was emence! :L Bonfire night too was pretttttyyy amasing! Fireworks everywhere! :) Last night I went to see a display at Mayflower Park (Southampton, UK) Bitcheessss. :P It was shit! :L Ah well, going somewhere different next year! ANYWAY! So like I said in my last update, I was half deaf...I still kinda am. ): Grrrrr! I can't listen to both earphones cause I can't hear in one ear and it's annoying! I want my hearing back! GAH! Anywaaaaaaaaay! On with the chapter! This is a little shorter one than the last but I hope you enjoy. :) **

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_  
>"Hey Hayner" smiled my friend Olette sweetly at the dirty blonde haired boy in front of her next to Sora. He was just as charming as Sora obviously. Not my cup of tea though. Hayner greeted Olette with a kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her tenderly. They'd been together over a year now. Yeah, maybe I'm a little jealous. My past two relationships turned to shit within the first 3 months! I looked to Namine and Xion who stood in awkwardness along with myself and Sora.<p>

"How are you Sora?" Namine chirped quickly to break the silence. Sora shoved his hands in his pockets as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Yeah, all good. You girls okay?" he replied flashing his smile at all of us. Well, at me for about half a second, then to Namine and Xion for much longer. Fine! Sleep with me then never look at me again. Asswipe! So what if I'm carrying your child!

"Yeah we're okay. Just piled under with coursework and stuff, you know" Xion smiled.  
>How the hell could they talk to him like nothing was going on?!<br>I suddenly felt a vibrating in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I found I had a text from Namine. Why was she texting me?

'Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll take Xion with me. It'll give you a chance to talk to Sora about you know what. I'm sure the lovebirds will retreat pretty soon anyway'

How could she do this to me?! God!

"Hey girls, I'll see you at break. I'm gonna go to class early" Olette smiled to us. I saw Hayner shoot Sora a wink.  
>Yeah sure, every time she said she was 'going to class early', it actually meant she was gonna go to the abandoned and unloved part of the library nobody went anymore. Not even the librarian. There is where all couples in this stupid college went for a bit of 'privacy'. Surprisingly nobody's been caught yet. It's kind of funny considering the noises you hear sometimes. I was near there once with Namine trying to find a book and we heard two people actually 'doing it' down there.<br>Eww.  
>Olette's not that type of person though. She always tells us girls she wants to take her relationship with Hayner to the next level, but she's just too shy. Bless her.<p>

I then felt my phone vibrate again in my hand, yet seeing another text from Namine.  
>'See. I'll see you in class! Let me know how things went! Good luck!'<p>

How and why is she doing this to me! Ah! I can't do this! It's like she's sending me on a life threatening journey to space and if I screw up everyone's dead! Okay...maybe not that dramatic, but that's what it feels like!

"Hey Xion, I need to go to the bathroom, come with" said Namine and linked her arms with Xion's before she could object. Namine turned her head round and winked at me as she walked off with a confused Xion. Perfect.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

Yeah cool, cause this isn't awkward in the slightest. What the hell am I ment to do? I knew it was a stupid idea to come over with him! Now I've got to make conversation with her and I'm probably gonna be dragged into some stupid little date or something. Don't tell me she's another obsessed fangirl. I really didn't wanna be here.

"Soo..." I muttered hiding my face with my long brunette spikes.

"Soo..." she muttered too.

This was embarrassing. I honestly didn't know what to say to her. I glanced at her through my spikes so she couldn't see me and saw she was practically doing the same as me. I'd never really spoken to a girl who I'd... well you know! So I just said the girl thing that popped into my head.

"Soo, uh...d-did you enjoy Roxas' party the other week? It was a great hit I think! Best party I've been to!"

"I'm sure it was" I heard her mutter sarcastically. Quirking an eyebrow I replied to her. Fine, if she was gonna be a bitch about it then I'll show my true colours.

"Look, I don't wanna be here as much as you, probably more actually" I snapped. She shot a glance at me.

"Excuse me?" she said disgusted and raised an eyebrow at me.

I smirked. "You heard. I told myself 'Don't come over to her,' but no. Of course I didn't listen. I knew I'd probably be dragged into some stupid little date with you or something! A bit cliché with your friends disappearing so suddenly isn't it? So I'll just cut to the chase. I don't tend to keep in contact with the girls I've nailed. You were just a quick shag. I have no interest in you what so ever!" I think that hit the spot. I saw her face turn red. Ohhhhh I love arguments with girls! And a crowd was just starting to form. Round 1 DING DING DING!

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

HOW DARE HE! How can he...I...I...AH! I felt like I was going to explode! It didn't help that a crowd was gathering to watch the show.

"What makes you think that I want to go on a date with you?!" I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this! How was I meant to tell him he's the father of this baby when he was gonna be like this with me?!

"Well, you've seen how good I was that night so I guess you just can't resist and want the entire package. You can't say you didn't enjoy it. I remember the noises you made. Like music to my ears" he whispered into my ear and grinned like a Cheshire cat at me. I screwed up my face and pushed him away, whilst hearing all the giggles and muttering from the crowd around us.

"You are so full of yourself! Personally I cannot stand you! You're rude, disgusting, arrogant, and that night, was a huge mistake! And I regret it! DEEPLY!"

Oh my god! See how much of an ass this guy is?!

"Why thankyou. I always love a compliment" he chuckled making me feel sick to my stomach.  
>"Well, I guess you shouldn't have been such a dirty little slut in the first place and you wouldn't feel that way would you. In fact, we wouldn't even be here having this conversation right now. Well done Kairi!" He shouted sarcastically at me whilst clapping his hands. I felt like breaking down into tears. Whilst hearing 'ooh's' and 'ahhh's' all around the crowd at everything we said.<p>

"It takes two to tango you moron!" I shouted back at him as I tried to fight the tears.

"You came onto me first. Guess you're no better than all the other girls." he glared.

He made me feel so small. I tried ever so hard to fight back the tears. How could he talk to me like this? Or anyone for that matter. Was this really the person to father my child. I tried to speak, but I jut couldn't. I was so hurt...and I felt...I felt awful. Like...sicky awful.

"What's the matter Kairi? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked at me.  
>I clenched my fists together in anger and before I knew it, my hand had swept across his face leaving a red hand print bulging there and hearing a grunt escape his lips.<p>

"WOAH BITCH SLAP!" yelled a boy in amazement from the crowd.

What?

He deserved it.

"You stay away from me!" I yelled and stepped backwards away from him.  
>"I guess I'll never tell you!" I screamed again as the tears came flooding out.<br>Shit! Why did I say that?! Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!  
>I now felt sicker than ever and took deep breaths in and out and calmed myself down.<br>Nope it was no good. I was gonna puke. Within seconds I was pushing my way through the crowd. yards away from his majesty and in the girls bathroom where I had my head down the toilet. Brilliant.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_  
>I stood there rubbing my cheek where she hit me. Not gonna lie, it hurt! I'm not used to girls slaps actually hurting. But I did wonder what she meant when she said 'I guess I'll never tell you.'<p>

Tell me what? What the hell? I looked around at the crowd, they looked confused too. A few girls were giggling and I could hear them talking about her.  
>Oh god, why did I snap at her like that? It was uncalled for...wait...why do I care? Like I said, she was just a quick shag.<p>

Nothing more.  
>At least, I thought that's what it was...<p>

She's probably gonna tell Axel now though. Ah well. Shit happens, life goes on.

I heard my friends calling me over as I watched her disappear inside the eggshell coloured building. Maybe she just can't take an argument. Though...she did look a bit pale. I made my way back to my group and greeted them.

"Dude! What happened?! We missed it!" Riku asked frantically.

"Oh it was a stupid little set up" I lied. "She then started saying about how she regrets the other night, I said she shouldn't have been such a dirty little slut and she wouldn't feel that way."

"Why did she run off? All I saw is you get bitch slapped and her run off"

"To be honest, I don't even know why she did. Eh, like I care"

"You do realise Axel's gonna kick your ass right?"  
>I shrugged my shoulders at Roxas' comment. I could care less.<p>

_**Kairi's**_** P.O.V****  
><strong>Stupid morning sickness! I hate this! I hate him! I hate everything! Why did I have to be so stupid?! Why do I keep asking myself the same freaking question that I clearly don't know the answer to! With Namine and Xion on the outside of my cubical, I needed to get a grip.

"Are you done Kairi?" My blonde haired friend asked.  
>Am I done? Pfft. I'd love to be done. The entire thing, I'd love it to be done!<p>

"Yeah" I mumbled as I spat remains of my regurgitated breakfast out of my mouth. **(A/N: Sorry for those eating! :L) **  
>Wiping my mouth with some toilet tissue, I dropped that down the toilet bowl and flushed it away. Upon leaving the cubical, I looked like crap. My makeup had smudged where I had cried and I looked pale. I walked on over to the sinks and turned on the cold tap.<p>

"So what happened?" Namine asked caringly as they both stood beside me. I cupped my hands underneath the tap and it filled up with water. Sipping it into my mouth and swirling it around, before spitting it straight back out.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him. With that attitude I don't even want him near me" I spat as I rubbed my smudged makeup away with my black jumper.

"What did he say?" Xion asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Basically, he called me a 'dirty little slut' and wants nothing to do with me" I said as I tried not to cry.  
>"I kinda screwed up when I said 'I guess I'll never tell you'. Well I practially screamed it at him and I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. There was a huge crowd around us like we were having a punch up. I ended up slapping him around the face though"<p>

"He deserves it" Namine laughed.

"Exactly" I smiled a little.

"I bet by the end of the day, this all would have blown over and nobody would even care"

"Except for the fact now everyone knows I slept with Sora. The endless amount of insults I'm gonna get from everyone, especially when they find out I'm pregnant with his kid"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Come on, clean yourself up, we need to get to class"

I wiped away my tears and me and my friends had a group hug. I needed all the love I could get from them right now. Hopefully by tomorrow everyone would forget about the whole Sora thing and life would carry on as normal. For now anyway.  
>As me, Namine and Xion left the bathroom, we all went our seperate ways for our classes. At that point, I remembered Sora was in my first lesson. Fucking perfect!<p>

* * *

><p>First lesson was so awkward. Everyone was staring at me and Sora. Pretty sure the girls who sat at the back of the class were talking about me too. It wouldn't be surprising. They live on the gossip here. They're like termites. Whilst walking along the corridors to my second lesson, I noticed an abnormal amount of people looking at their phones. Some laughing, some in shock, and disgust. A few looked up at me and giggled as I walked past. It made me feel rather uncomfortable.<br>"She's pregnant?" whispered a girl to her friend just loud enough for me to hear.  
>"Yeah, what a little slut"<p>

Oh no...  
>How?!<br>I carried on walking down the corridor, just a little faster.

"Apparently Sora's gonna be a daddy" said a boy to his group of friends as I walked past.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Shit! How do they know!? Who and why?! I hoped to god it wasn't one of my friends. They were the only people I'd told and I trusted them with my life!

"Look, there she is. I used to think she was hot..." Said another boy as I walked past. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My eyes failed to hold back the tears and they came flooding out again.  
>No, no, no! It must have been one of them! How could they?! I thought they were my friends!<br>I ended up running through the corridors and into the bathroom again and I barricaded myself in a cubical. I cried and cried, that was it! Everyone knew now, I bet even Axel knew! Sure he'd beat the crap out of Sora for it, but he was gonna push me into telling my parents earlier than I wanted to.  
>What am I going to do? It seemed hopeless. I felt all alone with nobody who cared.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Namine's P.O.V<strong>_  
><span>

I frantically rushed around the corridors looking for my red headed friend. Word had somehow gotten out and now everyone knew.  
>"Xion!" I yelled as I saw her further up the corridor. She turned around and made her way down towards me.<br>"Where's Kairi?"

"I don't know, I'm searching for her too. So is Olette"

"Did you say anything to anyone?" I asked her. "I won't be mad if you did...well I would but I would be more pissed at the fact you lied if you did"

"I swear I didn't say a word to anyone" She told me. I sighed and looked around. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Namine! Xion!" I heard our names being called and turned around to see Olette running at us.

"Have you heard?!" she panted as she reached us.  
>We nodded in unison.<p>

"We can't find Kairi anywhere. You didn't say anything did you?"

"No of course not! Kairi trusts us with her life, why would we say anything"

I tried to think who could have overheard us and where...and then it hit me.  
>"Xion, the bathroom this morning..."<p>

Xion thought for a moment and then covered her mouth in shock.  
>"Someone must have been in there this morning before we walked in. After Kairi came in the way she did, she said she was pregnant with Sora's kid. Whoever was in there has told everyone." Who though? Who is actually that sad to spend an entire morning in the bathroom listening in on other peoples conversations?...<p>

"She's just ran into the girls bathroom crying like a baby" laughed a girl as she passed us with her group of friends engaged in conversation about our best friend.  
>I looked at Olette and Xion signalled them to follow me.<p>

Upon reaching the bathroom, we stormed in calling out Kairi's name. She didn't answer. Maybe she left. Oh god where is she?

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! I wasn't gonna add that last bit in until later, but then I thought, what the hell! :D I wrote this entire chapter in one night, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or poorly written or whatever. It's twenty past 12 in the morning and I have to be up at 6. I'm so tired! :L<br>****Don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought! It would be rather nice! :D  
><strong>**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


	4. Truth

**Helloo! Heres the next chappy! I hope you like! :) **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts rah rah rah .**

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I heard my so called friends enter the bathroom calling my name. I didn't say a word. They'd hurt me. They were the only people I could trust and now they messed it up. I should have never told them in the first place! This is all my fault! With my knees tucked into my chest as I sat on top of the toilet cover, I buried my head into my arms that rested on top of my knees. Tears upon tears rolled from my eyes as I silently cried. I'd never felt so betrayed.  
>I heard the girls walking up and down the line of cubicles checking the doors and lifted my head. The body stopped outside my cubical when she found she couldn't push my door open. Looking at the pair of black and white Converse underneath my door, I could only assume that it was Xion on the other side.<p>

"Kairi?" She called tenderly. I stayed silent. I planned to avoid them at all costs. That was until Xion poked her head underneath my door and saw me sat there.

"Girls I found her!" Xion called to Namine and Olette. They all came scrambling over to my door.

"Kairi! Open this door now!" Namine ordered.

"Go away" I spat back.

"Kairi Kriess, don't make me come in there! You know I will!" Namine yelled. Yeah, of course she would.

"Just leave me alone! I can't trust anyone!" I cried with more tears rolling down my rosy cheeks.

"Huh? You can trust us silly?" Olette reassured.

Liars! I stood up in anger and clenched my fists.

"No I can't! You told everyone my secret! You girls betrayed me! I thought you were my best friends! Best friends don't do that!" I screamed from my cubical. An endless amount of tears spewing from my eyes.

I heard them go silent.

"Kairi. How could you think we told? We would never do such a thing!" Olette started.

"Kairi, we've been best friends since we were able to walk and talk. Why would we throw it all away?" Xion added.

"You know we would never, ever do anything to hurt each other. Kai come on. This is silly. We didn't tell anyone. I promise"

_**Xion's P.O.V**_

There was an awkward silence from Kairi's cubical prison. The bell rang making us jump to signal the time for the next lesson to start. We all stayed put.

"Kairi, remember the time when you accidentally broke your mums favorite vase when we were young and you told me to keep it a secret and I really wanted to tell her about it? I didn't because you were my best friend, I still haven't to this day. Kairi, we're your best friends. We would never hurt you." Namine spoke up.

There was a sudden muffled sound of movement in the cubical and a lock clicked. Kairi pulled open her door a little bit and peered through the gap. I'd never seen her in such a state. Her makeup smudged all around her eyes and down her cheeks. The skin on her cheeks red rosy and sore, plus her eyes all puffy.

"You promise?" she said with her broken voice, looking at us with her tear stained orbs.

"Of course we do!" I replied. "Us against the world remember?" I smiled at her. Kairi opened the door a little more and eventually vacated the tight space.

"And for the record, my mum found out about the vase ages ago" Kairi said trying to

smile at Namine. Namine laughed a little and she took Kairi in a warm friendship hug.

Out of all of us, Kairi and Namine had the strongest bond. Namine then put her arms around myself and Olette and pulled us in for the hug too.

"Thanks girls." Kairi let go of us and looked into the mirror. "But if you guys didn't tell, then who did?" Kairi asked whilst dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her navy blue cardigan.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

Namine explained how we could have been overheard this morning and that we just needed to figure out who was listening in.  
>Kairi seemed somewhat uncomfortable after that.<p>

"What if they're in here now?" She said uneasy, like she would burst into tears again.

"We checked all the doors before Xion found you," Olette reassured.

"but whoever it was, they're gonna regret it" I said as I put my fist into my other hand.

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I couldn't help but giggle at Xion's attempt to be threatening. It really didn't suit her.

"Thankyou girls. I'm just...I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and just assumed you'd told everyone. I guess I should think things through before I start pointing the finger" I mumbled as I looked to the floor in shame. "I'm so stupid."

My friends all came at me at once and we shared another group hug. I had the best-est friends alive.

"What you gonna do now?" Namine asked me.

"I don't know, I can't go to class. I'm practically the talk of the college. I will be even more humiliated if I go out there" I cowered.

"Well you can't stay in here forever. Come on, we'll come out with you." Xion suggested.

"Hey Kai, arent't we in the same lesson next anyway?" That is true, myself and Namine entered an art course for the sake of it. Namine was a talented sketcher, who wanted to get better at it. I joined it too for moral support and because I wanted to learn how to draw properly. All I could do was stick figures.

I nodded and wiped my eyes again with my cardigan, making sure all the ruined makeup was gone.

"Come on. You'll have me there so you won't be alone" I nodded at her and she rubbed my shoulder with her hand.

"See you girls at break?" Namine asked Xion and Olette and they nodded.

We all left the bathroom and myself and Namine began walking to our art class through the corridors. Still receiving looks and hearing giggled and jeers from others who hadn't gone to class yet.

"Namine..." I said feeling uneasy.

"You're fine" she smiled at me.

It felt like forever to get there, I wasn't prepared for the amount of stares I got once I walked into the room.

"Sorry we're late sir. Personal reasons you understand?"

"Yeah Kairi's got a bun in the oven!" Shouted a student from the back of the class which set off a roar of laughter from the entire room.

Namine turned around to look at me, I was already welling up with tears.

"I can't do this Nam" I whispered to her trying to hold it back.

"I think that's quite enough! Or do I have to get you to clean the art cupboards again?!" our teacher bellowed over the laughter. It died down after he said this.

"I'll see you two after" he said to me and Namine. We nodded our heads and sat down at a space on the table. Though I'm pretty sure the person I was sat next to scooted over a little, like I had some incurable disease.

I couldn't wait for today to be over!

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

I had spent the entire time allocated to get to your next lesson by arguing with my english teacher about overdue coursework. It just drained me. The whole thing drained me. As soon as the next bell sounded I just walked out. Seriously what is the actual point of me being here? I can't be bothered and I don't care. Walking along the corridors to my next lesson, I couldn't help but notice people looking at me in disgust. What have I done now?  
>Upon finally making it to my dreaded next lesson, I entered the changing rooms to change into my gym clothes. <strong>(AN - I'm so used to calling it gym now rather than P.E :L)** Ever walk into a room to find the people in there were just talking about you? Yeah, that just happened.

"What?" I spat. Everyone looked away and carried on with what they were doing before.

I saw Riku over by a his locker putting his belongings in.

"Hey Riku, why the hell is everyone giving me filthy looks?" I whispered to him.

Riku looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait...you haven't heard?"

Heard what?

"Dude, I have no idea what the hell you're on about"

Riku shook his head in amusement.

"You know that Kairi girl you did at Roxas' party?"

"Yeah? What about her...?"

I wasn't prepared for the news Riku had for me. I had to get him to repeat it at least 6 times.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! How many times!" He said annoyed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"What the fffuu...?! When did she find this out?!" I asked feeling confused.

"I don't know, someone overheard them in the toilets this morning and decided to record a clip of Kairi saying, and I quote _"Everyone knows I slept with Sora. The endless amount of insults I'm gonna get from everyone, especially when they find out I'm pregnant with his kid"  
><em>

I was speechless. Was this what she meant by 'I guess I'll never tell you?' I dunno.  
>I didn't believe it. There was no way! This had to be some kind of trick! I had to find her and confront her. I know I pissed her off this morning but making up some sick rumour that she's expecting my kid...that's just tragic. I'm not gonna be a dad! It's a lie!<p>

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I shot out of that room as fast as I could. I didn't even wait to speak to my teacher or wait for Namine. I just couldn't be in that room anymore with all those people staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, I decided I was just gonna go home. I finally reached my locker ignoring the amount of stares, laughs and jeers at me. This was gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. I pulled out the things I needed and shoved them in my messenger bag and shut my locker door. Behind the door was a face I didn't expect to see. Red spikes and teardrop tattoos on his face. It made me jump.

"Oh my god! Axel! Don't creep up on me like that!" I yelled and hit his arm.

"When were you gonna tell me?" He said sounding disappointed. I looked to the floor in shame.

"I was going to tell you, I just needed to sort things first."

"What about mum and dad? You do realise they are gonna go crazy?!"

"You think I don't know that!" I yelled under my breath.  
>"I know they are! I also know that my entire life is now completely fucked! Because of one stupid fucking mistake! I already have the entire college looking down their noses at me! I don't need you doing it too!" I yelled again as I felt tears welling up again. I was surprised I had any tears left.<p>

"What I don't get...why Sora? I though you hated him?"

"I do! We just...we both drank too much and things got out of hand. He was just there and

I kissed him. He kissed me back and then we went upsta-

"Yeah alright! I don't need details! Excuse me whilst I kick his ass!" Axel interrupted and turned to leave with a face like thunder.

"Axel, don't. It was my fault too" I said trying to prevent him from leaving.

"Didn't you use anything?!" He yelled at me, not loud enough to make a scene though, waving his hands around trying to get a point across.

"Clearly not, otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation would I?!" I muttered sarcastically at him.

He just glared at me. I was gonna turn out just like him. God help me.  
>"When are you planning on telling the parents?" He asked rubbing his temples trying to calm himself down.<p>

"I don't know. Soon I guess" I mumbled. I really didn't wanna tell them.

_**Axel's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe this! My little sister! It's a horrible thing to think about! I know one thing, Sora's a dead man. Period. The guys one of my friends and he goes and does that behind my back! He's such a prick! I swear he'd better accept the consequences or he's gonna have my size 10 foot in his ass!

"Look, if it makes it easier, I'll be there with you, but you're the one who's gonna have to tell them" I suggested.

Kairi nodded at me in defeat. I always knew when she didn't wanna do something, she'd go all quiet and withdrawn until she got out of it. I felt sorry for her, seeing as our parents thought quite highly of her. Shit's gonna hit the fan.

"Thanks Axel. Just promise you won't say anything to them" she said to me with those bright blues of hers.

"When have I ever broken a promise? Like how I'm gonna kick Sora's ass, I_ promise_!"

Kairi just laughed at me. We had a pretty good relationship though she'd get annoyed with me as I would with her, but that was just normal for siblings. I've always been protective of her too. Being the big brother.  
>"Kai, I gotta go, I have a few words with someone" I winked.<p>

"Don't hurt him, it's as much my fault as it is his" Kairi said to me as I started walking away.

"Can't promise that I'm afraid" I called back to her. Kairi gave me a disapproving look and shook her head.

I searched the entire college grounds and I couldn't find him! Where are you hiding you little weasel?! A group of boys around Kairi's age were stood by some lockers chatting about it, I heard them as I walked past.  
>"I thought she was so hot before! I was planning to ask her out! But now? Hell no! I don't know what I could catch!" he laughed. I turned back around and joined the conversation.<br>"Yeah" I laughed. "You do realise that's my sister you're talking about there?" I said in a sudden serious tone. The look on these guys faces was amazing. Especially when the one doing the talking got knocked to the floor by my fist. No one humiliates my sister except for me!

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

When walking to the cafeteria to tell my friends I was going home, I saw stopped by a certain brunette. He pulled me to the side of the corridor where we couldn't be seen by disapproving eyes.

"We need to talk" he said to me.  
>"Oh now you wanna talk? After the way you spoke to me this morning, no freaking way" I spat as I tried to walk off. I felt a hand grab my arm lightly to prevent me from leaving.<br>"Kairi, look, I think you've made a mistake! I feel for you, being in this situation, but you can't just pin this on me. It's not fair."

Are you kidding me?

"...What? You think I'm making this up?! What do you take me for?!"

"I just don't think I'm the father"

"Well believe it or not Sora, you are. You're the only person I've slept with for almost a year. So yeah, it's pretty convincing! Why would I lie about something like this? The fact that you think I would hurts me even more"

"Is there any way to know for sure?"

"After it's born yeah"

"You're keeping it?!"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I am. I can't get an abortion, I just can't. It's heartless!"

Sora looked at me with doubt and fear in his eyes. I should have known.

"Look, I know you want nothing to do with this so I'll just leave you out of it. But years later, don't expect to come crawling to me when you want to see your little girl or boy. Doing half of the job doesn't make you a parent."

And with that I stormed off before he could pull me back. I knew it was a waste of time telling him. Here's to a life alone.

"Oh and by the way, my brother's out to kick your ass" I called to him before I turned the corner.

I entered the cafeteria and scanned the hall for my friends. I saw them over at a table with Hayner and the gang. Brilliant. Namine was talking to Roxas, about time really. Those two have been head over heels for each other since the day they met. Xion was talking to a black haired boy called Vanitas and Olette was sat on Hayner's lap. A few of the other friends were there, but as soon as I went over, the boys fell silent. Only my friends spoke to me.

"Girls I'm going home. I can't deal with this today. This is just too much" I whispered to them once they'd stood by me.

"Kai, come on you have to stay" Xion said. I just shook my head.

"Mr Ansem asked about you, as you didn't stay after art" Namine whispered to me.

"I just couldn't stay in there any longer Nam. I had to get out of there" I replied.

"Okay, give us a text when you get home" Olette smiled and gave me a hug. Namine and Xion did too and I bidded them goodbye.

I left the cafeteria and made my way towards the exit. I couldn't wait to get home and retreat to the comforts of my bed.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

I sat outside trying to grasp what was happening. Did I really get somebody pregnant? It was so much to take in. I ran my fingers through my hair and then back over my face and sighed.  
>What am I gonna do? If I don't support her, I'm gonna be deemed a bigger asshole than I already am, if I do, I'm stuck with her for life and I have to wave bye to mine. Ugh.<br>I heard the college doors open and I looked towards the entrance. There was the red haired girl walking alone with her hair covering her face, heading towards the big iron gates.  
>Woah...I'm...I'm gonna be...a...a...dad.<br>I thought about it. It's not like Kairi's bad looking, so it's not like this kid would be ugly so maybe it wouldn't be so bad...but then it's the end of my social life! Yeah, I only think about myself. That's how I am.  
>I watched her walk towards the gate, she occasionally looked back at me. I wonder what she's thinking.<p>

**Another chapter written in one night! :D :) Damn I'm good! ;D Ha! Don't forget to review! :D :)  
><strong>**Thanks guys! **

**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


	5. A change of heart?

**Another chapter! Woooooo! Took me forever! Gah! I hope it was worth the wait! :)  
>-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.<strong>

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

This was so weird. There is no way this is happening! I can't be a dad. I mean look at me?! Kairi has to have it all wrong! Have me confused with someone else surley! She has to have made a mistake! All my thoughts raced around my head, showing no end. This was a nightmare.

I couldn't get my head around it. I let out a deep sigh as I heard the college doors open again.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Yelled the voice I dreaded to hear. I whisked my head around and saw an angry boy with red spikes rushing at me. Before I knew it I was being held up by the scruff of my polo shirt struggling for breath.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he roared at me and pushed me up against the brick wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?! That's my little sister man! How could you do this to her?!" he yelled as I recived a few blows to the face and let out a few grunts and groans. A huge crowd developed and I heard the sounds of students cheering for their favorite. I head some guy call out "Go on Sora, do him in!" Lets be honest, he could have worded that better but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, there was no use in fighting back. Fighting Axel was like fighting a group of thugs in a dark alleyway at night. I mean look at me?! I have no chance! He threw me to the floor which made me land on my arm, he then kicked me in the ribs before he yelled at me.

"What do you have to say for yourself you pathetic peice of shit!?"

After unscrunching myself on the floor, I just laughed. I'm laughing?

"Dude? What you think this is funny?!" he spat in annoyance as I struggled to regain myself and stand up from the floor. I took a deep breath as I looked him clean in the eye.

"At least I had the balls to do it. To be honest, I'd do it again and again!" After those words everything went blank.

Yeah, he knocked me out.

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I should have known. Stupid son of a hair-brained...urgh! Who am I kidding? Why would he take time away from his busy schedule just to help me? Phfft! I guess from here on in, I'm on my own. I spent the entire walk home desperately thinking of something I could do. But there wasn't anything. That was it. I was alone. It's not like some prince charming was just gonna show up out of nowhere and sweep me off my feet and tell me everything was gonna be okay. Let's be realistic here. Wiping my tears away quickly and retaining myself, I opened my front door to be greeted by my mothers stern voice as she came out of the kitchen. "What are you doing home young lady?"

"Um, half day. Our teacher went home sick so we got to go home too" I lied quickly. It was surprising she couldn't see right through me.

"Don't tell your father that, you know what he's like. He'll be straight up that college making a complaint"

Yeah, that's the kind of man my father is. I'd hate to even imagine how he's gonna react to my little mishap. Ugh. "Right"  
>My mother then gave me a funny look as she quirked an eyebrow.<br>"What?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Are you okay Kairi? You look awfully pale. Do you have a fever?"

"Yeah, you know what? I'm just gonna go lay down. I haven't been feeling well this morning so..." I trailed off slowly heading for the stairs.

"Kairi...have you been crying?" I froze on the stairs. I could feel her presence at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, it's just the pollen outside. Hay-fever gets me bad this time of the year. It didn't look like she was buying it.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" My mother asked squinting her eyes a little and folding her arms.

I turned around and smiled.

"No, of course not. Why would there be?" I giggled trying to hide how much I was freaking out. My temperature rose, pretty sure my skin was turning a shade of red. Yes, I was panicing! Don't panic! Don't panic! Just act cool and it will be fine!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just gonna go to bed. I feel myself burning up you know?"

As soon as I said that, I raced up the stairs as fast as I could and concealed myself inside my bedroom.

"Oh god" I moaned to myself quietly as I slid down my bedroom door and onto the floor, I felt my eyes welling up. Burying my head into my arms I sliently weeped. What am I gonna do? I asked myself over and over. There's no way I can do this. I thought I could. I felt positive I could, it's just...I can't. I can't even pluck up the courage to tell my parents, let alone raise this baby. Who am I kidding? I can't be a mother.

Just then, my phone started ringing and disrupted my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and found Axel was calling me. _'What does he want now?' _I thought to myself. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kairi. I just thought I'd let you know that the promise was kept" Obviously it was Axel.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"...maybe a bit..."

"Axel! I told you not to!"

"Hey! He's the reason you're in this mess!"

"It's my fault too!"

"Well I've been dying to do that ever since you broke up with him."

Oh...you didn't just...!

"...You know better than anyone not to bring that up...I forgot it even happened and quite frankly, I'd prefer to keep it that way!"

"...Sorry...but I had to do it! I'm concidering on giving him a dose of round 2. He turned round and laughed and said he'd...well shag you again...which was when I knocked him out cold!"

"He said that?"

"Yup. I need to finish him off! I really don't want images of him and you going around my head! Frankly, it's disturbing."

I smirked to myself a little.

"Just leave it Axel. You did your brotherly duty, now just leave him be"

"Aw why?! He ticks me off so much!" He was acting like a spoilt brat!

"Axel please! Just leave it! Besides, you're the one who's in a friendship group with him! Just drop it. For me!" I moaned feeling stressed out and ran my free hand through my hair.

"Alright...jeez. Time of the month is it?"

"Don't be a smartass. It doesn't suit you! And for the record, no it's not. It's not going to be for the next 9 months!"

"Too much info! Anyway Kairi, I gotta bounce. I have a certain someone I need to see"

"Axel, I swear you touch one hair on his head I'll tell mum and dad about the 2 girls you bought home Saturday when they weren't here. I had to shove cotton wool in my ears!"

I heard him go silent.

"That's fine, I'll tell them you've got some amazing news...and it's not about college..." I felt him grinning like a Cheshire cat at the other end of the phone.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Axel..." I felt uneasy...

"Of course I wouldn't you idiot!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" he laughed. "Anyway, I really have to go. See ya!"

Before I could say more, he'd hung up. Great, more to stress me out. I leant back on my door and gazed at the celing in disbelief. Why did he have to bring that up! It was a long time ago! I'd rather it just be forgotten! I'd forgotten about it and so had he! I was over it...

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

I saw a light as I opened my eyes slightly. Am I dead?

I opened up my eyes a little more and looked around at my surroundings and found I was in the medical room. Axel must have done some damage for me to be here."Oh, you're awake" said a cheerful woman as she entered the room. This just happened to be our nurse who dealt with us when we attacked eachother like animals. All the boys must have had a crush on her at some point.  
>"Looks like you took quite a beating Sora" she said as she bent over a little in front of me to examine my face. I couldn't help but look at the 'items' that caught my eye as she bent over in front of me. Let's be honest, they are huge! And she was in a really cute nurses uniform! With long blonde hair which curled down the sides of her face and was just below her breasts. She had bright green eyes with really long lashes too.<p>

Hey, I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect?!

"You're gonna heal fine. Just a cut lip and a bruise here and there. I do suggest not getting into anymore fights though"

"Hey, if getting into fights get's me here, then I'd gladly let you take care of me Misai" I winked. But soon received a small slap over the face.

"Ow!"

"None of that thank you young man!" Ah well, I tried.

Misai was actually an old family friend. My dad's friends daughter, who just so happened to be about 3 years older than me. We got on okay when, well lets put it as 'life as normal'. But she went off to college and I never saw her again. When I finally met her again at random, I couldn't get over how much she'd changed! And by changed I mean...got hot! Damn! It sucks she has a fiancée otherwise I'd defanatly be there! Call me perverted, I don't care!  
>As she was cleaning off my lip, I noticed she seemed distracted by something.<p>

"Sora...I'm glad you're here actually. There's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

I knew instantly what she was on about.

"I still don't think it's mine" I shrugged half-heartedly.

I received another slap around the face!

"What the hell was that for?!" I gasped as I clutched my cheek.

"How could you say such a thing!? I know Kairi and I know she's not that kind of person! Considering your past I think you'd know that too. Or have you forgotten what you two were like back then?"

_'I guess I must have...I got so wrapped up in my own life, only caring about my problems, letting them get to me...I completely forgot what we used to have...It all happened because I screwed up..._

"I'm sorry, it's just too much for me to take in" I spat out of annoyance. I ignored my thoughts. "Look, I just...it's weird. I don't even feel attracted to her!" I lied.

"You felt attracted enough to sleep with her!"

"Touché. But what am I supposed to do?!"

"Do you want to be involved?"

"I don't know! It's just it's all new for me..."

"It's new for Kairi too. You can't just keep thinking of yourself Sora"

"Noone else gives a shit about me so I don't see why not" I shrugged folding my arms and closing my eyes. Shortly receiving yet another slap around the cheek.  
>"You know that's getting old really fast!" I moaned, growing irritated.<p>

"Sorry. Someone needed to do it"

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Sora, Kairi's gonna need all the support she can get. Her parent's are gonna freak out and I suppose you know that. You could at least patch things up with her."

"How can I? She's basically said she doesn't want me involved"

"Now that I find hard to believe"

"Well, maybe not in that context but she pretty much made my mind up for me"

"Even if she did say that, that's not her decision to make. You're in this together, whether you like it or not"

"How can I be sure it's even mine?"

"Why don't you think it is?"

"I dunno, it just doesn't seem real."

"You seem to forget, you were in a relationship with her for a few months. Why don't you trust her?"

I know what you're thinking! _'You were in a relationship?! You said you hardly spoke to her!' _I was gonna tell you! I promise!

Maybe I told a _teeenyy tinyyy_ white lie...okay I told a huge one! It's no biggy! Now the cats out of the bag, I guess I'd better explain myself.

Kairi and I started going out when we were 15 and we were together for about a year after having a major crush on each other for as long as we could remember.  
>We lost our virginity to each other on Kairi's 16th birthday and I made the stupidest mistake ever just a few days later.<p>

It was Riku's 17th birthday party. We were all pretty hammered. I drank too much, and found myself sleeping with her best friend Selphie.  
>I thought I could lay low until she walked in on us. I still remember that look on her face. That heartbreaking look. It still haunts me in my dreams. I forgot how much I hurt her.<p>

None of the guys apart from Riku, Roxas and Axel knew about mine and Kairi's past relationship because Riku and Roxas were my best friends in school. Riku was in the year above me so he had left for college when it all kicked off. When we went to college, the guys promised me they wouldn't tell anyone about it. Seeing as Kairi had told nobody the reason it ended. I hadn't met the others yet and Axel, of course being Kairi's big brother, he knew everything. He didn't know about the part where myself and Kairi 'did it' the first time though. To be honest I'd rather keep it that way. His punches hurt.

I made the biggest mistake ever that night. And I've hated myself for it, wallowing in self pity. Then came the stage I just shagged anything that had a pulse and moved. I turned into a pathetic waste of air. Everyone just sort of loved me for some unknown reason.

"I do trust her..."

"Then what's your problem?"

I am the problem. I keep lying to myself saying I don't miss her...when the truth is...I miss her more than anything in the world. She just went around pretending I never existed to her. I acted bitter towards her just to make myself feel better.

"I know deep down she doesn't trust me...after what happened and all. She hasn't spoke to me since"

"And can you blame her? You broke her heart. You're just lucky she's decent enough to keep it to herself and not say a word to anyone about it!"

"Y...yeah. I...I know"

"Talk to her Sora. You and I both know she's not thinking straight. She's got a lot on her plate at the moment. All she needs is support"

I looked down at my lap. She's right. Kairi's not the kind of person to just pin it on someone. I guess I have to step up and take responsibility.

"Right, you're free to go. Remember what I said. No fighting, and think about the other thing will you?"

"Yeah yeah sure" I jumped off of the bed and headed for the door. As I opened the door I didn't expect someone there.  
>I almost had a heart attack! That same spiked red head stood face to face with me at the door. I almost let out a yelp of fright...almost. It sort of went..."waaooaahey Axel!" I got away with that one...I think.<p>

"Walk with me" He muttered and walked down along the corridor.

"Um...is this the part where you take me behind the building and shoot me?" I mumbled as I walked wearily behind him.

"It's crossed my mind once or twice...about six times actually"

I was starting to think he was some kind of serial killer. I feared for my life.

"but Kairi practically begged me to leave you alone"

"What are you getting at?"

"You really need to start taking responsibility"

"Right?"

Axel turned around to face me. I discovered we'd made it outside where he kicked my ass about 2 hours ago.

"Was there a reason you brought me here?"

"Yeah, I was gonna kick your ass again. But I think I got the message through"

"Look Axel, you don't have to worry about Kairi. She's gonna be fine. Besides..." I held a hand up behind my head and ran my fingers through the back of my hair. "I was gonna go talk to her, to...well you know...make peace if that makes sence"

Axel didn't say anything. He just stared down at me with those green eyes of his. He can be really intimidating sometimes! He started walking and just as he passed me he muttered something.

"Hurt her and I'll hurt you. Got it memorized?"

"Loud and clear" I replied. He tapped his hand on my shoulder twice, before returning to the building.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kairi's P.O.V<strong>_

"Kairi! You cannot be serious!"

"I am Nam. I can't do this...I thought it'd be easy. Clearly not" I struggled to keep it together. Namine came over to me and gave me a big cuddle.

"Kai, come on. We'll sort something out. It'll all fall into place you'll see. You can't give up at the first hurdle" she replied trying to give me hope.

"How can you be so sure Namine? My mums growing suspicious, everyone at college knows, Sora clearly doesn't want anything to do with it"

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to. The look on his face was worth a thousand words."

"Oh Kairi" she said as she cuddled me tighter. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. They came pouring out like a waterfall.

"What am I going to do Namine?" Namine pushed herself off of me and held her hands on my shoulders.

"Kairi, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself! It isn't going to make this any easier. You don't need a guy in your life, just because he helped you make this child, that doesn't make him a father. I mean, take a look at Xion's mum. She's raised Xion all by herself."

"Xion's dad died when she was born"

"I know. She raised Xion from birth without a male role model and had to deal with a grieving too"

"Sora's not dead Nam..."

"Ugh" she rubbed her hands over her face. "Maybe that was a bad example to use"

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that, whether you have the other person involved or not, you can make it through this. Yeah of course it's gonna be difficult. Nobody said life was easy"

"I just don't want to feel alone..." I mumbled.

"You're not going to be! You have me, Xion and Olette! And in around 9 months, you're gonna have a beautiful bundle of joy too. What more could you want?!"

"I need to think this through Nam. I'm sorry...I just don't think I would cope"

"Kairi..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora's P.O.V<strong>_

I stood outside Kairi's house. I couldn't believe I was here again. I hadn't seen this place since...you know. It hadn't changed one bit. Flowers still bloomed in the front garden in pots and around the front of the house. The stepping stones that lead up to Kairi's house brought back memories. When I and Kairi were 4, we used to pretend that the grass was water and that crocodiles lived in there and if we stepped on the grass we'd get eaten. I slowly edged up the stepping stone path and towards the front door. I heard a trickling and looked around to see that old pond that was still in the garden. In my mind, I heard the splashing of someone falling in it and the uncontrollable giggling of a little girl. I smiled a little as the memory played in my mind like a movie. Before I knew it, I was at Kairi's front door. I suddenly froze.

_'Talk to her Sora. You and I both know she's not thinking straight. She's got a lot on her plate at the moment. All she needs is support' _I remembered Misia's words in my mind.  
>Talk. Right, what the heck am I gonna say...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Kairi's P.O.V<em>**

"You're coming to college tomorrow right?" Namine said as she headed down the stairs infront of me.

"Uhm...if I feel well enough" I lied, noting my mother was only in the kitchen and could hear every word we were saying. Namine looked at me puzzled, but when she noticed my mother, she understood.

"Oh right, well I hope you're better for tomorrow. See you Mrs Kriess!"

"You off Namine?"

"Yeah, studies are calling" she fake laughed.

"See you soon!"

"I'll walk you outside" I said.

Upon opening the door, I wasn't expecting someone to be there. Especially _him_.

He looked startled as I opened the door. Namine looked at me in confusion.

"Uh...hi" he stuttered nervously.

"Hey" I replied.

"I'll let you two talk" said Namine as she ushered herself away from the awkward situation. "See you tomorrow"

"See ya" I replied.

There was an awkward silence. I stood there with my hands behind my back, pursing my lips together and looking around at my surroundings.

"Sooo...you did come here for a reason right?" I mumbled to break the silence.

**_Sora's P.O.V_**

"Uh, right! I um..." This was so awkward! I had an idea of what to say...but the words just wouldn't come out! I looked like a complete fool!

"Look, Kairi is there somewhere we can go and...you know, talk?"

"Why can't we talk right here?" she said quietly as she closed the front door behind her quietly.

"Well, by shutting the door, I think you just answered your own question"

"Right...sorry. I'll be right back. Go and wait by the post box down the road. I'll be right there"

She went to push down the handle on the door only to have it open from the inside.

"Will you now young lady?" The voice made myself and Kairi jump. "Have something you wanna say to me Kairi?" her mother asked sternly folding her arms.

"Mum, you remember Sora right?" Kairi smiled trying to change the subject.

"Hi" I said waving my hand once in awkwardness.

"Oh yeah. You're the boy who broke my little girls heart"

"Mum! Can you not?!"

"Where did you think you two were off to huh?"

I looked at Kairi for answers, as she did the same for me.

"We've been paired up to do an essay together in our English literature class. I thought because you're strict on the whole 'no boys' thing if you didn't know it wouldn't matter. I'm sorry mother." she suddenly came out with. I guess it's just as well we're taking the same class.

"Oh really? What on?" What was this 21 questions?!

"We've gotta do some research on what we want to do it on. It's whatever we find interesting. Right Kairi?" I added.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

"If that's the case then I suppose I can allow that. Since your father hates having you do college work at the dinner table I guess you can both go upstairs. On one condition young lady!"

"Keep the door open, I know mum" She replied happy.

"That goes for you too sunshine!" she pointed her finger at me.

"Yes, of course!" I played along. Great.

Kairi grabbed me by the hand and dragged me indoors.

I took off my shoes and left them by the bottom of the stairs. It just seemed a natural thing to do. I always did that when I came around to see her when we were friends.

Kairi headed upstairs and I followed her. Once in Kairi's room, it was like no time had passed. Her room was exactly the way it was when I last saw it. After she'd put on some music to drown out what we were saying from downstairs, she sat down on her bed and I pulled up her desk chair and straddled it like a horse.

**_*Song Playing - Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol*_**

"So what did you actually come to talk about?"

"Oh boy. Um. Look, I've been thinking about what you said earlier today at college. I've become a massive dick since...you know"

Kairi nodded. She knew what I was relating to.

"I never should have treated you that way. I just...I want you to know, if you need me, or well want me to be there for you, then I will. It's time I started taking responsibility. Being mature if that's the way you wanna put it"

Kairi looked down to her lap.  
>"Sora...I"<p>

"You don't need to make a decision right now. I'm just saying, if you want me to be, I'll be here. Every step of the way. I just...I wanna be involved in this. I don't want to be classed as the guy who just left you to get on with it"

"Sora, I don't even think I can go through with this"

My heart suddenly sank.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I have nothing to give a baby Sora. Neither of us do. I don't know if I want to bring this child into a world with nothing."

"What about the whole, you couldn't do it because it's 'heartless'. You can't say something like that and then go and do it anyway"

Kairi stood up from her bed and headed for her window. She looked outside of it and began sniffling. Standing up, I slowly walked up behind her.

"I'd rather not have it than have it taken away" she started weeping.

"Kairi. Who said it's gonna be taken away?" I said trying to comfort her.

"Look at us Sora" she cried as she turned around. "We have nothing! No money, no qualifications, no place to live in, we don't have decent jobs to save up the money in the first place"

"Kairi, come on. You're not thinking straight. Look, I'm sure our parents aren't gonna let us suffer either. I'll get a job and start paying attention more in college. We can save up our wages for the things we need. We can do it...just please...don't get rid of it. I know we're not going to be the best of friends, but we could at least try couldn't we? For the sake of the kid"

"How do I know you're not gonna walk out when you get bored?"

"I swear to you Kairi. Hand on my heart. I won't. I promise"

"Promise. Hmm...That's what you said before you cheated on me" she muttered and turned around to walk to the other side of the room.

"Kairi come on, that was a year ago. I screwed up and I hurt you. I get that. I'd be pretty pissed too. But you can't keep dwelling on the past. Whether you like it or not, we're having a baby. And let me tell you..." I inched closer to her counting out things on my fingers. "This baby's gonna be loved and spoilt and..." I paused. Kairi looked on up to me with those sky blue eyes. "Ours"

"Sora, please. Don't fill my head with all this hope for you to take it away from me" her voice started to crack as if she were about to cry.

"Kairi, I promise you. I mean with Axel around, I've no choice"

"So you're just here because of Axel?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I want to be here. I want to be involved with this kid. I think this is a great opportunity for myself to grow up too"

Kairi paused for a moment and stared at me. Her eyes and cheeks all red from crying.

"You have to promise me Sora. If you hurt me then you'll have nothing to do with it"

"I promise Kairi." I held out my baby finger towards her. "Infact, I pinky promise" Kairi looked down at my hand and smiled a bit. "Remember that one?" I laughed. She held out her baby finger and locked it with mine.

"Pinky promise." She smiled.

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I don't exactly know what's come over him, but it's incredible. It's like he's a completely different person. Maybe Axel knocked the asshole out of him. After the whole pinky promise thing...I mean I'd forgotten that was something we used to do. I don't know what came over me either. I just...I hugged him. With more tears flooding from my eyes.  
>Yeah, the person I apparently loathe so much, I had my arms wrapped around him holding on so tightly, I was afraid to let go incase this was some kind of sick dream. For a few moments, it seemed like he didn't know whether to hug me back or not. I couldn't blame him. I just practically leapt onto him. I pushed myself off of him.<br>"Sorry" I said awkwardly.

"It's okay" he smiled. "I'd better, you know" he said guesturing towards the door.

"Yeah sure" I smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." I replied. We bidded eachother goodbye and I returned to my bedroom.  
>Oh my god, did that just happen?! I have to call Namine!<p>

**How was itttttt? Drop me a review and let me know what you think! :) Ta  
>If I don't update before ChristmasNew Year, I hope you all have a wonderful one! And any other holiday that may come around this time of year that I don't know about. :L :) **

**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


	6. Coming Clean

**Another update! And just in time for Christmas! I've been working on this the entire night! It's now 11pm and I've been working on this chapter since about half 4 this afternoon. Not bad if I do say so myself! ;D **

About a month and a half had passed, everyone at college were still obviously talking about me. Sora had kept his word which really surprised me. He'd been there for me when everyone was ganging up on me, he was able to make me feel better about myself and tell me everything was going to be okay. All that time when we were supposedly doing research for the essay, we were just talking. I actually was able to laugh with him now and let go of my worries. It felt...it felt like the way it was before.  
>The time came where I needed to tell my parents.<p>

Myself and Sora sat on the soft sofa in my living room. He was obviously nervous, he kept fidgeting and sighing. He also kept running his fingers through his hair. I took one of his hands and smiled a little when he looked at me. His palm was sweaty which informed me on how nervous he was.

"Your parents are gonna kill me" he mumbled under his breath incase someone came into the room.

"They're gonna kill me too Sora. I'm just in as much trouble. Probably more" I replied.

"What made you change your mind anyway? You know, about keeping it." he asked.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do. Besides, I think I just wanted to give you a chance. To see if you would keep your promise"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he smiled. "Though I still don't get why you asked my parent's to come over. They probably won't even care. You know how they are"

"But Sora, they still deserve to know"

Before Sora could object, everyone came into the living room looking jolly. Sora's parents had no idea why they were here. I told my parents they were coming over for a bit of a catch up. Our mothers seemed to be the only ones doing the talking. Sora's father seemed to just stand around awkwardly and my father took every opportunity to disappear. I was starting to regret this decision. A simple note would have been fine. Ugh.  
>Axel appeared in the doorway, I looked at Sora and he nodded at me. It was time.<br>We stood up, and tried to get everyone attention. In the end, Axel ended up whistling loud with his fingers. That got everyone's attention.

"Thanks Axel" I mumbled. I was petrified.

"Uh, hi. I-uh...the reason you're all here tonight is because...ummm..." myself and Sora searched each other on what to say. There was a long pause.

"Has my boy popped the question to you my dear?!" Sora's mother burst out with.

"What?! no-" Sora started but was cut off by his mother.

"Oh my gosh! This is brilliant news!" she squealed.

"Is it?!" my father yelled this time, seeming rather confused by it all.

"That's not-" I tried to cut in but got cut off again.

"So much to prepare for! Can you believe it! Serrah! We're gonna be in-laws!" Sora's mother squealed again.

"Look you guys got it-"

"I'm not paying for no sodding wedding!" Sora's father yelled and folded his arms in arrogance. "The kid's too fucking young. He can barely tie his own shoes!"

Sora and I stared at each other in irritation.

"I agree! My daughter has far more important things to think about! Like grades and homework!" My father boomed sternly.

"So you're saying your daughter's too good for my son is that it?!"

"Dad can you just drop it!" Sora shouted across to his father.

"Well he broke her heart once, what's to stop him doing it again?!" My father replied.

"DAD! Can you not?!" I yelled at him.

"What? It's true."

This was a nightmare. Axel looked at me from the doorway and shook his head in disbelief.

_Sora's P.O.V_

Why weren't they listening?! This was so frustrating! Here we are trying to tell them some life changing news and they weren't even listening. Just being absorbed in something they'd assumed. Our mothers were squealing over stupid things and our fathers were just about to get in a fist fight.

I lost it.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES AND LET US TALK?!" I shouted throwing everyone off.

The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Don't speak to us like that Sora please." My mother said crossing her arms and lowering her eyebrows.

"Well! You're not even listening! Like always! NO, we're NOT getting married! And for the record dad, I can tie my own shoes. If you even paid the slightest bit of attention then you'd know that!" I looked over to Kairi who looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"What we were TRYING to tell you is that..."

"Um...We..." Kairi started

_Kairi's P.O.V_

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the words out. My parents were starting to get suspicious.

"Oh for crying out loud." Axel muttered from the doorway.

"Sora and Kairi are expecting a sprog! Is it really that hard to say?!"

"Axel!" We both muttered under our breaths at him.

"What?! I did you two a favour seeing as you couldn't do it yourselves. You should be thanking me!"

"You're what Kairi?!" My mother said raising her voice a little and staring straight at me.

"Kairi's pregnant. She's got a bun in the oven. She's in a delicate condition. She's knocked up, how may other ways are there to explain it?!" Axel added out of annoyance.

My mother looked at me with both heartbreak and shock in her eyes.

"Mum...I'm so sorry..." I mumbled timidly.

"You're joking right?" My father shook his head in disbelief and rose from his chair. This was going from bad to worse.

"You mean to tell me, that you've been disobeying us? Going against our rules?! Lying to our faces?!" he yelled as he paced towards me and Sora.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" I cried out. My eyes were leaking a pool of tears right now as I hid behind Sora for a bit of comfort.

"Sir if I may-"

"You 'may' not! You've caused enough trouble! What made you think you could even touch my little girl huh?!" my father was starting to scare me as he closed in on Sora.

"Dad, It's not his fault, it's mine! I should have been more responsible and listened to you and mum. Please don't take it out on him."

"And why the fuck not?! He's the reason you're in this mess!"

"And I'm the one who let it happen!" I yelled back to him. It honestly felt like he was going to hit me. It wouldn't be the first time. That was when I really pissed him off.

"I think we best be going" Sora's mother mumbled as she rose from her seat. "For what it's worth. I apologize deeply for our sons behaviour. He's going to get a serious talking to when he gets home"

Sora's father walked over to where Sora and I were standing and he grabbed him by the ear and pulled him along.

"Boy I'm gonna kick your ass" he muttered as they left the room. I heard Sora grunt as he got pushed out of the door and down the wooden porch stairs.

"You're so stupid! You have no idea how much trouble you're in!" I heard his mother yell as they all got outside.

Axel entered the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs near our mother.

"So what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" my mother said sternly to me.

"I know I've made a mistake and you have no idea how sorry I am for it. I lied to you about the whole boys thing and I apologize for that too" I explained trying to hold back my tears.

"How long have you known?" my father asked me, not bothering to look at me.

"I've known for about 6 weeks now"

"What about you boy?" he asked again as he looked at Axel.

"I found out when the whole college did. About 5 or 6 weeks ago now. Sora's deed didn't go unpunished though. I made sure of that one."

"You were lucky you weren't suspended young man! And Kairi! That's almost 2 months!" My mother blew up at me. "Why did you keep this from us?!"

"I'm sorry! I was just too scared to tell you! I was going to tell you when I found out, but I was just scared on how you'd react! I know you and dad expect so much of me and I hated myself for letting you down!"

"Damn right you let us down!" my father yelled again.

"Noel!" my mother shouted sternly.

"What? Now we have two useless kids in this society! Axel's just a bum who's not gonna be here for much longer with that attitude he has right now. And now you Kairi."

"I'm not useless! I'm still gonna go to college and get my qualifications!"

"Yeah right. What about that kid who got you into this mess? You really think he's gonna stick around?! I bet it won't last!"

"Dad!" I yelled back, still doing my best to hold back my tears. "He's been supporting me from the very beginning!"

"Honey please calm down!" my mother intervened trying to calm the situation down.

"How can I calm down?! My last little bit of hope for this family has just turned to dust!"

"It's been a long night and we've all received a bit of a shock. I think it's best we all just go to bed and talk this out calmly in the morning"

My father stormed over by the living room door then turned back to look at me.

"I expected this from Axel, Kairi. Not you. You've really disappointed me."

With that, he left the room and I heard him heading upstairs. After a moment or two, we all heard a door slam.

"Kairi go to your room please. I can't even look at you at the moment"

I did as I was told and ran on up to my room making sure not to slam the door behind me. That would only summon my father from his room. I dived onto my bed and sobbed quietly. Tucking myself into a ball, I cuddled myself and closed my eyes. Tonight went so bad! To be honest, I should have known it would have. Eventually my sobs began to quieten down, and before I knew it I was taken by my dreams.

_Sora's P.O.V_

Well that went well...NOT!

I got one hell of a beating when I got back. Pretty sure my dad's left bruises all over my body. Hey, at least he's paying attention now! Yeah, that was sarcasm. Jeez it hurt. My phone's been taken away and I've been grounded,_ surprise surprise._ _Now_ they wanna start acting like parents and that they actually give a shit. Dream on. I could hear them yelling at each other downstairs.

_"This is your fault you know! You never taught him about this stuff!" _My mother shrieked at the top of her lungs.

_"Why me!? That was his schools job! Clearly they never did their job properly. What about you?! It's not like to took any time away from your busy life to talk to him!"_

_"Don't you dare pin this on me! All you do is sit on your ass in front of that god-damned t.v all day long! At least I work and bring some money into the house! Unlike someone I know!"_

_"And all you do is go out with your so called friends on the weekends drinking yourself stupid!"_

_"Sorry for having my fun with MY money that I EARN whilst you sit on your fat ass doing jack shit!"_

I wondered how things had panned out at Kairi's house. Couldn't have gone as bad as mine. I didn't wanna listen to them anymore, so I put in my earphones and let the music drown them out. This was like any normal night. Every night, they were fighting about something. I'd had enough and wasn't getting involved. I was seriously considering leaving but giving the circumstances right now, I couldn't.

I sat up from my bed and looked out of the window. In a way I was kinda worried about her. I wanted to know if she was okay. I have to admit, spending the last month or so together, it seems to have calmed things down between each other. We aren't at each other's throats the way we were before, almost everything we said to each other was an insult. _Almost._ I couldn't ignore how much things had changed. It was like things were back the way they were before I screwed it all up. I could only dream of it ever being exactly the way it was. If anything, I would give anything to have things the way they were. In my bedside cabinate, there was a photo that I pulled out of the draw. I stared at it and smiled a little.

_*Flashback*_

_"Kairi, come on the water's great!" _

_"Dream on Sora! You're not getting me anywhere near that water!" _

_"Please? Or do I have to use force"_

_"I guess you'll have to use force!" _

_"Fine!" I emerged from the water and began sprinting after her across the soft golden sand. She laughed and screamed in delight as I chased her around the beach. I finally caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up.  
><em>

_"Sora! Let me go! Now! I demand you to let me go!"_

_"Sorry, but you're not royalty so you can't demand me to do anything" I remarked at her. She started squirming in my arms, but that never stopped me. I finally reached the water.  
><em>

_"Sora! Put me down!"_

_"Okay" I dropped her into the water, she wasn't too impressed and jumped up onto my back. I began spinning round making her hold on for dear life. We both laughed as I lost my balance and we both went splashing into the water. Underneath the water, I saw her smirking at me holding her breath. Her hair floating all around her head. I held mine too and swam closer to her. She gave me a seductive look and I pulled her closer and placed my mouth onto hers. It lasted for around 10 seconds before we had to swim up to the surface for air. _

_"I still manage to nail that every time!" I cheered to myself. Kairi just laughed and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again. I returned the kiss greatfully. _

_"I love you Kairi" Kairi looked at me with her bright blue eyes and smiled._

_"I love you too Sora" she whispered back to me and kissed me again._

_*End Flashback*_

Shit...that was when we both said those 3 words for the first time...

Was I falling for her again...? Maybe...

I stood up and pulled my converse out from the bottom of my bed and shoved them back on my feet. I pulled on my hooded jacket and opened my window slowly, not to make a sound. Slowly and carefully I crept through my bedroom window and climbed my way down. It was obvious where I was going.

_Kairi's P.O.V_

I was woken by my brother shaking me half to death.  
>"Kairi...wake up"<p>

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I just needed to check if you were okay...that's all."

"Yeah I'm fine" I yawned and sat up. "Mum and dad probably aren't gonna talk to me for a while are they"

"Kai, they're just shocked. We all are. They just didn't see it coming. I guess it didn't help how I blurted it out either. I'm sorry about that by the way. I just got annoyed with everyone beating around the bush"

"It's okay. I would have done the same. I just wish I never told them the way I did. I should have left a note or something. It would have been easier" I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

"They'll be fine by tomorrow. At least mum will. I'm not to sure about dad..." Axel finished awkwardly as he placed a hand behind his head.

"If that's your attempt at making me feel better, it's not working"

"I tried. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something"

"Like what?" I mumbled barely listening due to how tired I was.

"It's about you and Sora..."

"What about it?" I asked as I lifted my head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Like, what's gonna happen between you two? Are you gonna end up getting back together or what?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just need to know. That's all"

I stayed silent for a moment or two.

"He hurt me Axel, I promised myself that no matter what, I wouldn't let myself fall for him again. I couldn't bear for it to happen again. Yeah sure, he's the father of my child, but no, I'm not ever putting myself in that position again. No matter how much it hurts me" I couldn't believe I was telling my brother this. My brother! I'll just blame it on the stress and the tiredness.

"No matter what eh?" He sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Really. Why are you asking this? Did he put you up to it?"

"No-no-no I was just asking that's all. I mean, for the sake of the kid obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if my biological father wasn't with my mother then I'd like to know why. Do you really think you'd like to explain that to your kid when it's old enough to start asking?"

"Axel It's not like he's not gonna be around"

"You don't know that...who knows a few years down the line and you two aren't together, he find some other girl and starts a family with her. Leaving you all alone..."

"Axel stop it! Now you're being ridiculous!" I yelled at him.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so!"

All of a sudden, I heard a tapping at the window.  
>I sat up for a moment and looked around.<p>

Wait a minute... I was sat up a second ago talking to Axel...I searched the room for my brother but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked over at the clock, it was only 10. I expected it to be later than that. I must have gone back to sleep. It was only about 8 when I came on up.  
>I walked over to my window to find the father of my child crouched on the porch roof waiting for me to answer it like a door. When he saw me appear at the window, he grinned that same cheesy grin at me like he always did when we were kids. Quietly I let him in and he sat down on my bed. He was about to talk but I shh'ed him as I opened my door and peeked out into the hallway. The whole house was in darkness. Clarifying that everyone was asleep, I switched on my table lamp and sat with my legs crossed on my bed.<p>

We then spoke about the nights occurrences until god knows what time in the morning. Sora told me about what his father did and how hey started yelling about him when he was in his room. I felt sorry for him. I examined his bruises on his face and gave him a little hug. One little hug can't hurt right?

The next thing I knew, it was morning. And here I was, cuddled up to someone. I jumped out of bed and heard everyone downstairs. Shit!

"Sora, Sora! Wake up!" I whispered. I shook and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. He just groaned and tuned over. "Confound it Sora!" I looked around and spied a bottle of water on my dressing table. I took it and spilled a little over his head, not enough to soak my bed though. He started jumping around and wiping his face.

"What the hell?!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" I told him. He then realised where he was.

"Shit! I didn't realise I fell asleep! I better get out of here before someone catches me!"

"Do it quietly. I'll call you later" I whispered and smiled at him. He climbed on out of my window and gave me one last smile.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening last night. It felt nice not to have someone yelling at me for once"

"Hehe, it's okay" I smiled back.

"Cool, so I'll see you later"

Sora had left just in time, as a knock came at my bedroom door. I jumped back into bed as quick as lightning, which hurt my stomach in fact. I will not be doing that again. Axel opened the door slightly.

"Kai? You decent?"

"Yeah" I replied putting on sleepy voice.

He closed the door behind me and asked how I was and I told him. I then questioned him about the whole me getting back with Sora conversation.

"Kairi, I have no idea what you're talking about...after you went to your room, about an hour after I did too. This is the first time I've spoken to you since everything kicked off last night" Axel looked puzzled.

"Maybe it was a dream" I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"I could have sworn we had a conversation about it last night. Because we were talking about mum and dad too. You said that dad will still probably be pissed and me, but mum wouldn't be too bad"

"Kairi, for the last time. This is the first time I've spoken to you since last night"

"Right..." I'm confused now. It must have been a dream. Clearly Sora climbing through my window last night wasn't a dream because he was here this morning.

"Oh and Kairi. I know about your little sleep over last night"

I froze for a moment. "What?"

"I came in early hours this morning to check you were okay, and I saw you two all cuddled up into each others arms. To be honest, it looked a little cute seeing my little sister all cuddled and snug like that. I haven't told mum and dad and I don't plan on it. Just don't get caught next time. That could have been one of them walking in you know"

"Yeah. Thanks Axel." I smiled.

"Come on, breakfasts ready"

"Okay" I smiked. Axel was about to leave when I called him back over. Without warning, I gave him a huge cuddle.

"Woah, what's this for?" He asked caught off guard.

"Nothing in particular. Just...don't ever change" Axel laughed a little and cuddled me back. It had been a while since I had a proper cuddle with my brother. It made me feel alot better.

**I hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks for taking the time to read! Make sure you leave a review! No seriously, I'm not entirely sure if anyone's actually reading this and if there's nobody reading it there's no point in me carrying it on. :/ Those of you who are, THANKS! :D **

**Happy Christmas and all the best for New Years! 2015...COME AT ME BRO! ;D**

**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature.**


End file.
